kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Kids Next Door Organization
"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!" -Operatives throughout the series The Kids Next Door (Organization), or the KND for short, is a global organization composed of military-styled trained children mostly age 5~12 who battle evil teen-to-adult tyranny for other kids in the animated series Codename: Kids Next Door. History thumb|right|The end of the sixth age of KND (Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.) No one knows how long the KND has been around, some say that kids have battled adults since time began.Heres some new ones | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum Not much, if anything, is known about the First through Fifth Ages of the Kids Next Door. Sixth Age The sixth age is known to have been active during the 19th Century at the earliest. During this time, girls were not allowed in the KND. At one point, the KND at the time launched an attack on the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill's home, the Alamode, in order to retrieve their mother's recipe for the most delicious birthday cake ever. While 5,000 operatives were outside standing in formation, Numbuh 19th Century infiltrated the home to steal the recipe. When 19th Century snagged the paper, a trap was triggered that set off a massive ice cream explosion, trapping himself and all other operatives in the area. Over the course of ten years, all the operatives except for 19th Century were thawed out from their frozen cocoons. Because some operatives were frozen well past their 13th birthdays, many were subsequently decommissioned upon being freed (though cryogenicaly speaking, they were the same age as before) (Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.). Some time later, the Sixth Age fell as Grandfather took over the world. All that remained of the Kids Next Door was a hidden treehouse that held within its bark the legendary Book of KND, which held "crackerjack stories" and advice on how to combat adult tyranny (Operation: Z.E.R.O.). Seventh Age: Early Years After an unknown amount of time, Monty Uno, along with his hapless brother Ben Uno, discovered the tree and the Book of KND. While Monty eagerly wanted to use the book's knowledge to fight his evil father, Ben, not wanting to upset "pappy", refused to. Taking on the identity of "Numbuh 0", Monty, along with at least four other kids, launched an attack on Grandfather's factories, blowing up the machines and freeing the children enslaved inside. Numbuh 0 would then defeat Grandfather in a fight using 2x4 technology, saving children everywhere (Operation: Z.E.R.O.). Numbuh 0 would go on to be the first leader of the KND in its 7th Age. During his tenure, Numbuh 0 was said to have invented the Recommissioning Module, a device that would restore the memories of any decommissioned operative (Operation: Z.E.R.O.). During Numbuh 0's command, girls were allowed to join the KND. The first female operative in the 7th Age was Numbuh 999, Numbuh 0's future wife and mother of their son (Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.). Also during the earliest years of the 7th Age, the Kids Next Door Moonbase was created up on the Moon. In order to keep it a secret from the adults, the operatives at the time faked the great Moon landing in 1969 and all subsequent manned Moon landings as well (Operation: M.O.O.N.). Numbuh 0 would fall into legend after his decommissioning, with many future operatives believing that he never actually existed despite the existence of the Recommissioning Module (his creation) (Operation: Z.E.R.O.). Seventh Age: Recent Years At some point in 1999, a massive Junior High rebellion occurred. Not much is known about this event aside from the fact that the Recommissioning Module was "damaged beyond repair." The item would be later sent to the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff where operatives believed it to indeed be broken. At an unknown point during this period the members of Sector Z were captured by Father and forcefully 'delightfulized' to become his Delightful Children From Down the Lane (Operation: Z.E.R.O.). Four years prior to the events of the series, the Kids Next Door experienced "The Great Paddywhack Machine Rebellion". Due to the excessive amounts of spanking it had received, the KND doctors were unable to save Numbuh Ouch's butt, and had it surgically removed (Operation: D.E.F.E.N.S.E.). Numbuh 100 Era The Chicken Pox Sting Three years before the events of the main series, the KND was led by Numbuh 100. During this time, teenagers attempted to pox Numbuh 9, but were foiled by a sting operation set up by the clever operative. The three teens were ambushed by the-then members of Sector V: Numbuhs 8a and 8b, Numbuh 9, Numbuh 11 and Numbuh 5. During the battle, Numbuhs 8a and 8b were hit by the lead teenager's pox cannon, rendering them bedridden for three weeks. Numbuh 9 vowed to avenge his teammates by locating the source of the teenager's chicken pox weaponry, no matter what ([[Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.|''Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.]]). '''Nigel Uno's Training' Not long after that, Nigel Uno was brought to the KND Arctic Base and pitted against a large machine to see if he was indeed worthy of being a Kids Next Door Operative. In attendance was Sector V and Numbuh 274. While Sector V was shown to be quite impressed at Nigel's combat prowess, Numbuh 274 reserved any judgment and opted to evaluate the cadet's talent via a duel. Though 274 came out on top, he admitted to Nigel that he was indeed impressed with the young man's skills. A handshake between the two was immortalized by a photo taken by KND Nightly News operative Numbuh 8 by 10 (''Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y''.). Also during this time, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 1 were inducted into the Kids Next Door (Operation: H.O.M.E., Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E.). Numbuh 274 Era Numbuh 11's Betrayal Some years later, Numbuh 274 took over as Supreme Leader from Numbuh 100. Not long after this, Numbuh 11 betrayed the KND on her 13th birthday and switched side to work with the Teen Ninjas, bringing most of global command's sooper-secret communications codes with her. With their networks compromised, Numbuh 274 ordered the creation of S.K.I.D.O.O.D.s to be used by specially trained operatives to deliver all high-security orders in person (2x4 Technology Handbook). Mega-Mom and Destructo Dad's Crusade At one point, Numbuh 274's parents launched a crusade to render all KND operatives frozen in stasis so that their son, Chad, could by default be the best KND operative around and not have to use such a high number for his codename. After attacking presumably all sectors including those in China, Egypt and France, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad set their sights on the final, intact sector: Sector V. Though they succeeded in defeating Sector V, Numbuh 274 managed to get them to free everyone by threatening to leave several extracurricular activities (Operation: C.H.A.D.). Hunting Down a Fugitive Sometime later, an incident occurred where the scheduled-to-be-decommissioned Numbuh 206 managed to escape custody by forcing his prison transport ship to crash. Sector V, along with the Head of Decommissioning Numbuh 86, were sent to the crash site to recapture 206 and rescue pilots Numbuh 58 and Numbuh 59. During Numbuh 86's sexist tirade against Numbuh 59, Numbuh 206 managed to commandeer Numbuh 86's ship and fled to the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's mansion in order to give the DCFDTL and Father intel about the KND. At the same time this happened, Numbuh 362, disguised as 206, infiltrated the mansion to see if she could learn the Delightful Children's plans. Believed to be 206, 362 was incapacitated and taken to Global Command by Numbuh 86. The enraged 362 then yelled at 86 for ruining her stealth mission in front of high-ranking KND operatives plus Numbuh 274 (Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E.). Lenny the Turncoat On Numbuh 274's orders, Sector V was to share the KND's super special top secret files with a spy they had acquired in the enemy's camp; Lenny of the Delightful Children. He revealed to them that the adults get their coffee from a Coffee Drilling Rig out in the sea. Sector V and Lenny led an assault on the rig, but were ambushed by the rest of the Delightful Children who revealed Lenny to be a double agent. After Sector V were launched far away from the rig, the suitcase containing the top secret files was revealed to be a popcorn bomb, with the whole mission being a setup by the KND (Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.). Chad's Sudden Betrayal Weeks later, the Decommissioning Squad was given orders by Global Command to decommission Sector V. They successfully captured all but Numbuh 1, who managed reach Moonbase thanks to Numbuh 2's little brother, but not in time to prevent his teammates from being decommissioned. The team shot themselves out of the Decommissioning Chamber and into Numbuh 274's office, where Numbuh 1 revealed the whole event to be set up by Numbuh 274. The supreme leader was turning 13 in the coming days, but worked hard to keep it secret from the KND, by hacking the organization's databases and changing his birthday. Numbuh 86 ordered his arrest, which prompted him to take Tommy Gilligan hostage and release the KND Moonbase from the Moon to float into the Sun. Sector V stopped his evil plan, returned the treehouse to the Moon, and imprisoned Numbuh 274 while awaiting his decommissioning. Before he could be decommissioned, however, Cree Lincoln secretly arrived on the Moonbase and met the new prisoner. When it turned out her reason for sneaking into the Moonbase was to launch it into the Sun, Numbuh 274 told her how it already failed and was invited to join her in the Teen Ninjas, which he accepted and they escaped together (Operation: E.N.D.). Numbuh 362 Era Following Numbuh 274's betrayal and escape, Numbuh 362 was promoted to the position of Supreme Leader of the KND. One of her first acts was to have a new top security vault installed at the KND Arctic Base to protect the C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E. One day, Father attempted to steal the device by tricking all Arctic Base operatives into thinking the Moonbase was under siege by impersonating a distressed Numbuh 86. Only cadets Tommy, Sonia and Lee were left to defend the base from Father and his Ice Cream Men, but the three cadets prevailed (Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.). After the attack on the Arctic Base, the C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E. was moved to a different high-security vault in the Moonbase. Numbuhs 86 and 35 were jointly in charge of protecting it, with the chamber requiring voice authorization from both operatives to open. One day, Numbuh 86 was coerced into having a slumber party by her "mother" (really the turncoat Numbuh 274 in disguise) as part of the Teen Ninjas' plans to steal the C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E.. Despite the efforts of Numbuhs 3, 4, 23, 35 and 86, the teens ultimately came out on top when Numbuh 12 betrayed the KND and stole the C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E. (Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R.). Father's Diabolical Plan The graduation ceremony for several KND cadets, including Lee, Sonia and Tommy, was almost ruined by the absence of the C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E.. Fortunately, Sector V was able to steal the device back from the teenagers, bringing it back to its rightful home. At the ceremony, Lee and Sonia became Numbuhs 83 and 84, respectively while Tommy became "Numbuh T". While that was going on, Father was busy pondering his latest plan to defeat the KND using an unknown device. This effort was almost foiled by the timely intervention of the undercover Numbuh 88, but Father uncovered his disguise and attacked the operative. Before 88 was turned into a rooster, he was able to get a message out to Global Command alerting them of Father's activity, though he was cut-off before revealing the device's true nature. Acting quickly, Numbuh 362 authorized a full-frontal assault of Father's mansion, sending every KND operative that was present at the Graduation Ceremony down to Earth. Numbuh 362 led the battle, with Numbuh 86 acting as the field commander. Covertly, Sector V (minus Numbuh T) was sent inside the house to destroy Father's technology. Believing it to be an "ageifying" device, the operatives wore their Birthday Suits, but were horrified to learn that Father had no intention of turning them into adults; rather, he wanted to turn them into animals. Tommy, who defied orders and snuck into Father's Mansion in an effort to help his brother and teammates, was the sole witness to Father turning Sector V into a variety of different animals. He ran outside and attempted to warn the KND, but before he could get his words out Numbuh 86 was turned into an Irish Settler. As the other operatives attempted to flee, several were turned into animals including Numbuh 44 and Numbuh 92. 362 almost joined them, but Numbuh T was able to pull her to safety though at the cost of her lower body being turned into that of a monkey. Wanting to strike back, Numbuh 362 spoke to all able operatives asking for ideas. Numbuh 202 proposed to modify the Birthday Suits to be able to resist the Animalization Ray's effects, which was quickly accepted by her superior officer. With the new suits, 362 once more ordered an attack on Father's Mansion with all veteran KND operatives. Tommy, who was inexperienced, was left behind on the Moonbase. Initially, the new suits worked fine against the ray, but eventually failed. With all operatives minus Tommy turned into animals, things looked bleak. However, Tommy was able to realize that there was a way he could beat the ray: voluntarily removing his own booger from the C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E.. Following through with that, he launched a solo crusade against Father and the Delightful Children, ultimately implanting their own boogers into the C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E. and turning them into animals. With the villains out of the way, Tommy destroyed the Animalization Ray's power source and turned all KND operatives (along with Father and the DCFDTL) back to normal. But, by removing his own booger, Tommy was no longer a registered KND operative and due to a failsafe to prevent decommissioned teenagers from rejoining the KND, he could not be reinstated. Accepting this, Tommy opted to become a solo fighter for justice under the name, "The Tommy" (Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.). The End of Numbuh 9? When Numbuh 9 was scheduled to be decommissioned, a large amount of KND operatives gathered at the Moonbase to see him off. Everyone in attendance, even the tough Numbuh 4 and sexist Numbuh 86, were driven to tears as the popular operative gave his final farewell and was supposedly decommissioned. In reality, Numbuh 9 was inducted into the Teens Spies Organization, a secret sect of the KND that allows operatives to continue working for the KND despite turning 13 (Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.). Patient C Incident An undetermined amount of time later, Cree Lincoln was given a large zit as part of a plan developed by scientists down at the KND Deep Sea Science Lab as a response to the Chicken Pox. In retaliation, Cree launched a one-woman assault on the base, defeating Numbuh 20,000 and other guards before confronting Numbuh 74.239, the architect behind her misery. Enraged, Cree threatened to break open a containment cell that housed "Patient C" should 74.239 continue to refuse to give her the cure. Realizing the danger, 74.239 relented and revealed to Cree that her younger sister, Numbuh 5, had the cure. Still upset, Cree fired a single shot at the containment cell, causing a panic among the scientists and forcing the evacuation of the base ([[Operation: V.I.R.U.S.|''Operation: V.I.R.U.S.]]). Later, Numbuhs 1, 74.239 and 20,000, along with Sector V, the scientists and other operatives, headed back to the science lab to reclaim it. Numbuh 20,000 wanted to destroy the base, since Patient C was still loose inside, but 74.239 refused to allow this: the Deep Sea Science Lab had far too much valuable research inside it. So, Sector V (minus Numbuh 1, who remained behind with 74.239 and 20,000) was sent inside the abandoned base to find and subdue Patient C. The mission became compromised when it was believed that Numbuh 4 had been infected by Patient C (in reality, he had suffered an allergic reaction to coconut as a result of eating Coconut Log candy bars). Unbeknownst to them, Patient C had boarded their escape pod and was now aboard the KND's main ship. With the danger rising, Numbuh 20,000 proposed to ram their ship into the lab, sending both down into the nearby underwater trench, sacrificing their lives to ensure Patient C wouldn't infect anyone else, ever again. Numbuh 1 called him mad, but he and Numbuh 74.239 were tricked into thinking 20,000 changed his mind and were locked out of the ship's control deck. With 20,000 setting his plan in motion, Numbuhs 1 and 74.239 begged for him to open the door in a panic only made worse by the timely arrival of Patient C (who subsequently joined them banging on the door after seeing the horrible-looking Numbuh 4). Luckily, Numbuhs 3 and 5, who had remained behind in the lab, were able to launch their escape pod at the KND's ship just in time to divert the ship's trajectory and preventing it from crashing. When the two arrived inside, 74.239 revealed that Patient C was carrying "Cooties" to Numbuh 5's exasperation ([[Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K.|''Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K.]]). Annual Celebrations Every year, the KND have a huge party to celebrate the anniversary of their organization's founding. For example, the previous year saw operatives make Mount Vesuvius in Italy erupt caramel. This year, Sector V was given the honor of hosting the party and chose to turn the Grand Canyon into one big bowl of cereal. To do this, KND operatives from around the globe forcibly evicted everyone from the Grand Canyon, including local farm animals, so that they could flood the canyon without causing anyone serious harm. The effort almost succeeded until the Toiletnator, fed up with everyone abusing him all day, managed to flush the entire cereal out of the canyon. Doing so also ruined the Villains' plan to attack the KND from a hidden submarine that was nestled within the milk of the cereal. The KND, angry at Sector V's failure, chased them off while the villains, equally angry at the Toiletnator, ran after him in a similar matter ([[Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N.|''Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N.]]). When the annual Hamster Holiday vacation was upon them, Sector V was tasked with transporting the hamsters to Sector J in Jamaica so that they could enjoy a long, well-deserved vacation and rest. At the same time, the annual KND Senior Command Super Relaxing Retreat and Ice Cream Social was wrapping up, with several sector leaders and senior officers present, including Numbuh 1 (Sector V), Numbuh 1-Love (Sector J), Numbuh 10 (Sector L), Numbuh 14 (Sector N), Numbuh 17 (Egyptian Sector), Numbuh 60 (Arctic Base), Numbuh 65.3 (Moonbase Comms Officer), Numbuh 142 (Sector T), Numbuh 274 -> Numbuh 362 (Supreme Leader,Moonbase) and Numbuh 888 (Sector C). Due to a misunderstanding, Numbuh 1's girlfriend Lizzie Devine thought he was cheating on her with Numbuh 10 and the enraged Lizzie accompanied Numbuhs 2 and 3 on the plane ride over to Sector J. However, both 2 and 3 were knocked out, forcing Lizzie to fly the plane with no training. Narrowly avoiding a collision with a mountain, Lizzie was able to crash-land the plane onto Jamaica. Afterwards, she confronted Numbuh 1 about him supposedly cheating on her with Numbuh 10 only to find out the latter is actually the former's cousin and that they were only talking to each other because they were curious about one another. Numbuh 1, now upset at the two girls gossiping about him, ordered the recovered 2 and 3 to leave the island with him ([[Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.|''Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.]]). Numbuh 19th Century Unfrozen One day, during excavation of the Alamode, Numbuh 50 Million B.C.'s team made an astounding discovery: they found the long-lost missing operative, Numbuh 19th Century buried in ice cream. After thawing him out and explaining to him that two-hundred years had passed since his eventual mission, the group was shocked to learn that the Kids Next Door once didn't allow girls in. Before any discussion about the lost cake recipe could occur, Numbuh 86, who had recently learned of 19th Century's recovery, barged in and attempted to take 19th Century away for decommissioning since he was "48 kamillion years old". 50 Million B.C. tried to stop her, arguing that 19th Century was the only link to the lost cake recipe left. Right after this, 19th Century continued to display his sexism by telling Numbuh 86 to fix him up some lunch which pushed the already-sexist-against-boys girl over the edge, causing her to knock him out and take him away. While en route, Numbuh 86 encountered the Delightful Children's most recent birthday cake, a giant, edible orbital space station being constructed by Chef Pierre and his Ice Cream Men under the orders of Father. Both she and her prisoner, Numbuh 19th Century, were captured and taken aboard. Though initially amused at 19th Century's ignorance of modern-day technology, Father suddenly became obsessed with learning his great-grandmother's secret birthday cake recipe upon hearing Numbuh 19th Century brag about it. In an effort to get him to talk, Father threatened to blow up the KND Orbital Ice Cream Storage Facility unless 19th Century talked. When he refused, Father ordered the facility blown up, which was done by his loyal henchmen to Numbuh 86's horror. Numbuh 60, learning of the ice cream facility's fate, wanted the KND to retaliate by blowing up the giant cake. His supreme leader, however, refused the order because Numbuhs 86 and 19th Century were held prisoner inside. Instead, she had Sector V go inside to retrieve them and destroy the cake from the inside, which they were able to accomplish despite Father nearly thwarting their efforts. Later that day, Numbuh 86 confessed that she did love Numbuh 19th Century, but it wasn't enough to stop her from decommissioning him (ignoring the pleas of 50 Million B.C.). When 50 Million B.C. asked the now-decommissioned Numbuh 19th Century if he remembered the recipe and the Alamode, 19th Century could recall the Alamode's name but not why it was significant (Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.). Father Assumes Control Exasperated at the fact that she's in charge of short-attention spanned kids who have trouble following orders, Numbuh 362 initiated the feared Operation: I.T. in order for someone else to assume command of the KND. Dozens of members were tagged "it" throughout the day, starting with Numbuh 86. At one point, Numbuh 1 got tagged and tried to use the opportunity to have 362 reconsider, but she refused, expressing her personal dissatisfaction with the role. The only operative who seemed alright with being the new Supreme Leader was Numbuh 13 of Sector N, but several other operatives tackled the notoriously clumsy Numbuh 13 and forced him to tag Numbuh 23. Shortly before 12:00, the scheduled end for Operation: I.T., Numbuh 2 was tagged by Numbuh 5. Hoagie then hooked up the "borrowed" C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E. to his ship's computer to find where hiding operatives were at. However, he was unable to find any KND member until the very last minute: when he did, he saw to his horror that he had tagged Father. Back at the Kids Next Door Super Convention Center, where Operation: I.T. had been initiated, Father revealed to a tough crowd that because Tommy Gilligan had placed his booger inside the C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E. long ago, Father technically became a KND Operative. An attempt to forcibly decommission Father by Numbuh 86 and her Decommissioning Squad was halted when Father changed the rules so that you couldn't decommission a Supreme Leader, which was upheld since as Numbuh 362 explained, "we play by the rules". Father, though hated by the KND, revealed that he had a plan that'd be good for the kids: destroying the world's broccoli supply. Pointing out that adults hated the vegetable as much as kids did, the KND quickly warmed up to the idea and accepted Father's supposed plan of attacking the world's broccoli farms all at once. After ordering all the operatives back to their sectors to "get a good night's rest", Father covertly revealed to the Delightful Children From Down the Lane his true goal: to upload a broccoli virus into the KND's tree root system that'd render all KND operatives vulnerable and defenseless. Setting his plan in motion, Father defeated all KND operatives except for Numbuhs 1 and 362 along with anyone on the Moonbase, which isn't connected to the roots system. Arriving at the Moonbase, Numbuhs 1 and 362 tried to trick Father into tagging them so that they could beat him, but were unsuccessful. Father, after creating fighting copies of himself to distract the two children, uploaded the broccoli virus into the Moonbase's system. His victory was short-lived, however, as Numbuh 362 ate through the broccoli and, threatening to make Father eat the cursed vegetable, forced him to tag her. 362 had no time to appreciate the moment, as she subsequently into a broccoli-induced coma. One week later, 362 woke up to see Numbuh 1 by her bedside. Numbuh 1 revealed to her that the KND were able to remove Father and the DCFDTL's boogers from the C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E., preventing this from ever happening again. Seeing that she missed leading the KND, Numbuh 362 resumed being the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door (Operation: I.T.). Return of Numbuh 0 and the Book of KND Rumors spread around that the legendary Book of KND had been found and was in the custody of an English boy named Trevor. Global Command tasked Sector E of England to intercept Trevor and acquire the book. Due to a misunderstanding, Numbuh 1, who was present in England for unrelated matters, fought with Sector E and tried to protect the book from them with the help of the Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square, Father's British minions. In the end, it was revealed that the mysterious book was actually a copy of Rainbow Monkey's Tea & Crumpets Picnic, which Trevor had previously refused to let Numbuh 122 borrow. The threat averted, Sector E, the Rowdy Hooligans, Numbuh 1, Trevor and Monty Uno all went to The Sugary Belch for a soda ([[Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D.|''Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D.]]). A short time later, the KND Moonbase and Museum of Seriously Cool Artifacts and Stuff were simultaneously attacked by the Adults. The Moonbase was besieged by Stickybeard's fleet of Candy Pirate ships, while the Museum was attacked from the inside by Mr. Boss and others including Knightbrace, Gramma Stuffum, Crazy Old Cat Lady and Mr. Fizz. Numbuh 362, believing the Moonbase to be the true target, ordered several sectors to assist them in defending the KND Headquarters, including Sectors V, P, D and Q. Sector V chose to ignore the Moonbase's hails and instead help the Museum, which Numbuh 1 held in high regard. The five operatives' timely arrival made an immediate impact, helping turn the tide of the fight in the KND's favor. A few minutes later, Mr. Boss ordered a full retreat to the Convention Center. Unknown to the KND, this was because the Villains had completed their goal: stealing the supposedly-broken Recommissioning Module. Back in space, Stickybeard, along with other villains such as Dodgeball Wizard and Robin Food were still putting up a fight even with the KND reinforcements arriving. Luckily for the KND, Sector V had finally arrived and managed to best the fleet by filling their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with salt and then launching it at the [[Sweet Revenge|''Sweet Revenge]] flagship, forcing Stickybeard to flee in humiliation. Numbuh 1's choice in saving the Museum first over the Moonbase caused him to be yelled at by Numbuh 362. 362 still believed the Moonbase attack was the main goal of the adults and didn't care for Numbuh 1's feelings for the Museum or his belief that Numbuh 0 was, in fact, real. She also revealed that she was planning on promoting Nigel to the rank of Global Tactical Officer, but instead gave it to Numbuh 86 in light of the former's disregard for orders. A few seconds later, the group was called upon by the Museum's head curator and fanboy of Sector V, Numbuh 101, who alerted them that the Recommissioning Module was missing. 101 believed this to be a non-issue because he, like most operatives, was under the belief that the Recommissioning Module was damaged beyond repair during the Great Junior High Rebellion of '99. After the transmission was ended, Numbuh 86 revealed to everyone that the device was, in fact, operational, having been used to recommission Sector V after the incident with Numbuh 274. In an impulsive move, Numbuh 1 chose to go alone to the Villains meeting at the Convention Center rather than wait for a plan to the annoyance of Numbuh 362. Numbuh 1 tried to stop the Villains by himself, but was foiled by the Teen Ninjas Cree and Chad, who were lurking in the shadows waiting. With Numbuh 1's booger, Father activated the Recommissioning Module and used it on his old dad, reverting the latter back into Grandfather. Grandfather, still disappointed in Father despite his evil, sent his son away and took command of all the villains present. He went on to reveal his plans: turn all of those who were once kids into Senior Citi-zombies and destroy the Book of KND, thereby preventing anyone from opposing him ever again. Of course, this meant that the villains would also be turned into Citi-Zombies, a fact that was made clear when Grandfather turned the Toiletnator into the first one. In under a minute, every villain present in the convention center was turned into a Citi-Zombie, including Cree, though Chad managed to escape. Numbuh 5 then sacrificed herself to buy her teammates some time to escape, though Numbuh 1, utterly devastated at the realization that he doomed the world, was left behind to sulk alone. Over the next several hours, countless KND sectors were slowly but surely turned into tapioca factories, starting with a sector in Florida. Eventually, the only sectors known not to be fully compromised were the Moonbase and Sector V. Numbuh 2 proposed to use a device he had been working on to modify their Birthday Suits so that they'd be protected from Grandfather's powers, an idea quickly accepted by Numbuh 362. But there was a problem: the device was back at Sector V's treehouse. Accepting the risks, Numbuhs 3 and 4 readily head over there, with Numbuh 362 diverting any surviving ground forces to form a perimeter around the treehouse to buy them some time. Numbuhs 3 and 4 ultimately failed in their objective and were turned into Citi-Zombies like many of their comrades (and likely the perimeter guard 362 ordered to protect them). Back on the Moonbase, the KND were trying to fight off Citi-Zombie villains and operatives. Desperate, Numbuh 362 instructed Numbuh 86 to guard Numbuh 2 while she held off a zombified Numbuh 60. Though Rachel put up a strong fight, she ended up joining her fallen comrade, a fate that all other holdout operatives including Numbuhs 86 and 2 would soon follow. Back on Earth and with advice given to him from Numbuh 101, Nigel Uno embarks on a quest to recommission Numbuh 0 and have the legendary operative help him save the world. Tracking the adult Numbuh 0 down, Numbuh 1 makes a shocking discovery: Numbuh 0 is his own father, Monty Uno. Though initially skeptical, Numbuh 1 accepts the reality and recommissions Numbuh 0 while also realizing that the pair were inside the mythical 'Treehouse of Coolness'. After being given a rundown of current events, Numbuh 0 his son that if they are to win against Grandfather, they're going to need help. Unfortunately for Nigel, that 'help' is in the form of Father and the Delightful Children, whom Monty reveals are actually his uncle Benedict 'Ben' Uno and adoptive cousins, respectively. Father accepts Numbuh 0's plans, but his children refuse and try to eliminate their uncle and cousin. Numbuh 0, unfazed, uses the Recommissioning Module on the Delightful Children, revealing that the five were the missing members of Sector Z. The members of Sector Z agree to help, though they are visibly saddened when Numbuh 0 reveals that the recommissioning won't work permanently, and the five will eventually revert back to their delightfulized selves. Monty Uno then comes up with a plan: while he and Ben Uno distract their father and his minions, Sector Z and Numbuh 1 will go up to the Moonbase to launch the KND's most powerful missile at Grandfather. Up on the Moonbase, Sector Z and Numbuh 1 split up: while Sector Z engage the Citi-Zombies still inhabiting the Moonbase, Numbuh 1 goes on ahead to the control room to activate the targeting system. As he is doing so, he's confronted by the zombified members of Sector V, his former teammates who were eager for Numbuh 1 to join them in Citi-Zombiedom. They briefly fight, but just as Numbuh 1 is ready to give up, Sector Z arrive and beat Sector V up for Numbuh 1. However, the victory is short-lived; despite Sector Z knocking out the zombies, they begin to revert back. Their final words before the process finishes were, "tell the Kids Next Door we miss them!" Now once more the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, the five fight Numbuh 1, destroying the computer's automated targeting system in the process. Back on Earth, Ben and Monty confront their father alone. Grandfather expresses his displeasure at both of them: Monty for not even being slightly evil and Ben for being a wimp under pressure. Casting his least favorite son aside, Grandfather prepares to fight off Numbuh 0 but gets briefly distracted by Father's rage. This was only for a short bit as Father grows disinterested in fighting and goes back inside his mansion for some rocky road ice cream. Grandfather then immediately attacks Numbuh 0, trying desperately to turn his favorite son into a Citi-Zombie but fails because Monty has the Book of KND inside his back pocket. Upon realizing this, Grandfather grabs the book and throws the man aside. His victory is cut short by the imminent arrival of the KND's largest missile: the Moonbase itself. Despite being directly hit, Grandfather, Numbuh 0 and everyone else survive the ordeal, but this was all a part of Numbuh 0's plan: he and his father were now inside the remains of the Decommissioning Chamber, and with a flick of the switch, both father and son were decommissioned once more. As a result of Grandfather losing his powers, everyone around the world is returned to normal. Though he knew it was against the rules, Numbuh 1 tried to use the Recommissioning Module once more on his dad but was shocked when it broke apart in his hands. A message was then transmitted from inside the device: Numbuh 0, foreseeing that his son would likely try what he was about to do, intentionally damaged the module to prevent it. Numbuh 1 was deeply saddened by his father's actions, but accepted it and moved on. Months later, a new, larger Moonbase was constructed where the old one once stood. In honor of Numbuh 0's actions, the KND constructed a large, gold-painted monument inside immortalizing one of their greatest operatives ever (Operation: Z.E.R.O.). Emergence of the Splinter Cell As time went on, Nigel Uno became subjected to various tests by an unknown "Splinter Cell" within the Kids Next Door. The first one of these tests occurred during Numbuh 1's stay at a Kids Next Door Hospital: in a dream reality, Numbuh 1 saw himself as President of the United States and was supposed to sign the "Bill of No Rights for Kids" which, along with other things, would authorize the destruction of the KND once and for all. Though the simulation tried to get Numbuh 1 to sign the bill, Uno was able to resist all temptation and demonstrate his loyalty to the Kids Next Door. After being woken up and escorted out by a KND Doctor, two mysterious operatives commented on the situation, revealing that they had used one of Chester's Happy Headbands to create the alternate reality ([[Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E.|''Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E.]]). Though not believed to be an operative, Fourth Grade President Eggbert Eggleston discovered the existence of the Splinter Cell and made the decision to alert fellow fourth grader Muffy Jenkins about the matter. His secretary, Wilson Woodrow, arranged for Numbuh 2 to deliver the message, which he did with the unlikely help of Runt of the Six-Gum Gang. The whole reason for why Eggbert wanted to tell Muffy about the Splinter Cell is unclear ([[Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E.|''Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E.]]). The Trike Rampage At one point, Numbuh 2's old tricycle which had been rebuilt by The Tommy went on a destructive rampage, bent on destroying all bikes that it could. Initially, it focused on bikes in the local neighborhood (such as those parked at Gallagher Elementary School and those owned by Sector V), but the sentient trike set its sights on the KND's Central Bike Hub. Piloting a gargantuan version of itself, the tricycle was able to ignore the KND's best defensive efforts, including a "K-Strike". It wasn't until Numbuh 2 confronted the bike directly and agreed to ride it once more that the crisis was averted ([[Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E.|''Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E.]]). '''Attempted Deep-Space Reconnaissance ' Later, Numbuhs 3 and 4 were to be sent alone on a special mission into deep space by the KND Scientists. But instead of going deep into space, the pair's ship accidentally crash-lands inside the Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land amusement park ([[Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T.|''Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T.]]). '''The Splinter Cell Revealed' The existence of the Splinter Cell eventually became apparent to Numbuh 362. At the Moonbase, she revealed all she knew about them to her trusted friend Numbuh 1. The pair suspected that Numbuh 65.3, who was acting strange earlier when Numbuh 1 met with him regarding the Sweater of Sweetness, might be a member. While pursuing 65.3, Numbuh 1 learns that his treehouse has his girlfriend, Lizzie Devine, captive. In response, Numbuh 1 leaves Numbuh 362 to chase Herbert alone while he goes to save his girlfriend. Lizzie, fed up with Nigel's prioritizing of KND missions over spending any time with him, breaks up with him after the treehouse is defeated. Nigel is crushed by this and not even Numbuh 362 could cheer him up. Unbeknownst to either operative, the whole treehouse going rogue was part of the Splinter Cell's plan, as they wanted all personal ties Numbuh 1 had to be severed ([[Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.|''Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.]]). A little while later, the annual Kids Next Door 2x4 Technology Convention was held once more. The panel of judges that year consisted of Numbuhs 2x4, 74.239, 275 and a female scientist. Known sector projects include Sector V's "I Can't Believe It's Not Booger!" by Numbuh 2, Sector G's "Cheek Taser" by Numbuh 202, Sector H's "Snowball Maker" by Numbuh 30C, Sector C's "Smoku Tart" by Numbuh 888 and Sector F's "Le Filthe" by Numbuhs 66 and 70. Sector F were declared the winners at the end of the day ([[Operation: S.C.I.E.N.C.E.|''Operation: S.C.I.E.N.C.E.]]). At the conclusion of the event, the convention suddenly became under attack by mysterious caterpillar-like machines. Practically every scientist was kidnapped by the mechanical beasts except for Numbuh 2, who was saved by his friends at Sector V. During the escape, Numbuh 1 revealed to his teammates all about the Splinter Cell. Not wanting his friend to fall into enemy hands, Numbuh 1 arranged for Numbuh 2 to temporarily stay at Sector A until the situation improved. Though the caterpillars did eventually come for Numbuh 2, it was revealed by Numbuh Rebecca and Numbuh 42 that they weren't of Splinter Cell origin but rather were created to fake kidnap anyone who wanted to see the Doctor Time Space and the Continuums marathon ([[Operation: A.M.I.S.H.|''Operation: A.M.I.S.H.]]). '''History Repeats Itself' Heinrich von Marzipan, Numbuh 5's old best friend turned archenemy, caused a crisis for the KND when he once more performed a ritual on May 5th to acquire the Golden Caramels. By creating a giant sugar circle connecting various treehouses combined with using the power of all the candy stored within said treehouses, Heinrich was able to procure the golden caramels. Sectors within Nuevo Lion, San Luis Potosi, Puebla, the Cayman Islands, Cuba, Florida, Alabama, Louisiana and Texas were affected by the ritual. The effects could've been permanent had not the hapless Numbuh 5 revealed to Heinrich how to reverse everything: by sharing your specific caramels with others. She also told him that she had in fact saved the last of his caramels from the original ritual attempt, which allowed him to regain his original form: that of Henrietta von Marzipan. Soon, all the sectors' operatives began to revert to normal with the help of both Sector V and the reformed Henrietta ([[Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L.|''Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L.]]).'' One day, the adults decided to try sending a family to the moon to see if it'd be possible to colonize. Of course, colonization on the moon had already begun, with the Kids Next Door's moonbase having existed long before the Apollo 11 mission in 1969. The KND at the time, not wanting their secret to be known to the adults, faked the famous moon landing, and now it seems they'd have to do it again. The family chosen was none other than Numbuh 4's family, consisting of himself, his father, his mother and his little brother Joey. The KND opted not to inform Wally of their plan to fake the moon landing once again since they knew he couldn't keep a secret. After the rocket home landed on the "moon", the KND immediately set to work trying to get the Beetles Family to flee back to Earth via a "free hamburgers" promotion to no avail. What did end up scaring the Beetles' back to Earth was a fake alien attack, but it worked too well: now, NASA wanted to blow up the moon to prevent the aliens from invading Earth! A bunch of missiles were fired at the moon but were rerouted at the last second by Numbuh 3...to the fake moon landing set (''Operation: M.O.O.N''). The Treaty During Numbuh 48 Flavors' regularly-scheduled ice cream delivery runs, the three teenagers Cree Lincoln, Chuckie Cavallaro and Chad Dickson secretly boarded his ship. Once 48 Flavors arrived at the Moonbase, the three ex-KND operatives quickly sprung into action, quickly knocking the weapon systems offline and sending all operatives into a panic. Mysteriously, the attack ended as quickly as it had begun; all the teenagers left behind was a note. Numbuh 362 revealed to the KND that the note contained a peace offering: if signed, the KND would agree to leave the teens alone and vise-versa. The KND, as a whole, was greatly skeptical of such an agreement. Rachel remained confident, especially since Numbuh Infinity would act as their chief negotiator. As the KND and Teens convened on the KND Gihugeacarrier, Numbuh 1 noticed something rather suspicious: Chad Dickson, his former commanding officer and role model, was seen grabbing Numbuh Infinity behind-the-scenes. Numbuh 1 also noticed that Dickson asserted that Numbuh Infinity had double-crossed him, and Numbuh Infinity mentioned that what happened wasn't his decision. When Nigel confronted the pair, Infinity alleged that Chad attacked him without provocation and that he needed to be subdued. But when Numbuh 1 did this, Infinity alleged to the KND that both Chad and Nigel were acting against the Treaty's best interests and should be taken away. After the two were captured, Chad revealed to Nigel that this whole thing is a sham created by the teens to force the KND to surrender. This was confirmed when The Steve, the Teen Ninjas' leader, activated loudspeakers to play very deafening music that caused all KND operatives to fall to their knees (the teens were immune because they had protective earplugs). As the two escaped Chuckie and other teenagers, they crashed into the loudspeakers on the Gihugeacarrier, allowing the KND to retaliate against the teens. Meanwhile, Numbuh Infinity and Sector V bumped into Numbuh 48 Flavors. 48 Flavors, tired and angry at having operatives continuously steal his ice cream, revealed that he had rigged enough ice cream bombs to split the Gihugecarrier in half so that no one would steal his ice cream, ever again. The operatives responded to this by attacking the deranged kid, but failed to stop him as the ship was blown in half by a choco-explosion. While teens and kids alike began abandoning ship, Numbuh 1 and Chad dueled. Numbuh 1 ended up victorious, but before he could potentially be rid of Chad once-and-for-all, Sector V stopped him. Sector V explained to Numbuh 1 that Chad was actually still on their side; he was a Teen Operative, like Numbuh 9. Chad verified this, adding that his "defection" was a giant ploy to stop Cree from sending the Moonbase into the sun. Continuing on, Chad added that he had been helping Sector V behind-the-scenes this whole time to the shock of Numbuh 1. But, despite seemingly making amends with Nigel, Chad was still upset at the fact that "they" had chosen Numbuh 1 instead of him. Before he could elaborate, Numbuh Infinity appeared and instructed Chad that it was time to go. The pair then vanished, leaving a very confused and anxious Numbuh 1 behind ([[Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.|''Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.]]). '''The Final Test' After once more failing to acquire the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's delicious birthday cake, Sector V is scolded by Numbuh 362. Fed up with their repeated failures, 362 announced to the sector that they were going to be taken off cake-capturing duty and replaced by the young, up-and-coming Sector W, led by Numbuh 362's younger brother Numbuh 363. Upon returning to their treehouse still upset over the decision, Sector V is quickly captured by Father and the DCFDTL, who were setting up a movie set inside their very base. The villains tell the KND that their latest plan involves the Delightful Children eating the cake inside Sector V's treehouse. But as they remove the covering everyone is shocked to see Numbuh 74.239 sitting smugly where the cake should be. 74.239 reveals to everyone present that the cake is intact and requests that they all meet him at the abandoned Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About the Lavatory Amusement Park if they want it. Sector V shows up at the park and sees that not only were they told of the cake's supposed current location but Sector W, a group of villains led by Mr. Boss, the Toiletnator and the Senior Citizen Squad were as well. 74.239 reveals to all those present that if they wanted the cake, they'd have to compete in a massive scavenger hunt that'd send them around the world. Items on a list were worth various amounts of points with whoever having the most points at the end of the day would be declared victorious. Word got round quickly about the event and multiple KND operatives aside from Sectors V and W participated. Numbuh 86 managed to win a goldfish in a bowl thanks to Cheese Shogun Roquefort and his Cheese Ninjas forfeiting. Sector J got 800 points for capturing a Wedgiesaurus Rex without being receiving wedgies (their secret was not wearing underpants per Numbuh 1-Love). Numbuh 13 and Sector N were seen getting cookies from Laura Limpin without paying (though their ensuing fight with her transforming into the Big Bad Adolescent was not shown). But, despite everyone's best efforts, Sector W remained in the lead. Sector W's lead, though far ahead of the competition, was still threatened by the item that was worth the most points: Father's pipe. Father, knowing that his pipe was the #1 item, had agreed to give the pipe to the villains so that they could win the contest. He told them that he'd willingly share the Delightful Children's cake with them, but then explained to his children that he had no such intention before taking a nap. Ignoring the risks, Numbuh 363 ordered Sector W to get the pipe. They were met by Sector V inside the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, who were only there to try and dissuade the young operatives from performing a potentially suicidal move. While Numbuhs 83 and 84 were willing to listen to the veterans, Numbuh 363 refused. Father, hearing their commotion and noticing his pipe was missing, flew into an immense rage that almost saw the death of 363. Luckily for him, Sector V once again saved the day, though Harvey refused to thank them and insisted on keeping the pipe to win. Numbuhs 83 and 84, however, went against their leader and instead handed the pipe over to Numbuh 1. Sonia also handed Numbuh 1 the keys to Sector W's S.C.A.M.P.E.R., which held all their items, so that Sector V could win. Numbuh 1 returned to the amusement park, but was confronted by the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, who were quite upset at seeing their cousin holding their father's pipe. A fight between the two saw Numbuh 1 once more besting the five and with no one standing in his way, was declared the winner by Numbuh 74.239. The scientist congratulated Numbuh 1 personally, saying that he knew all along the operative would win. 74.239 then asked for Numbuh 1 to shake his booger-covered hand, which the latter did causing them both to teleport to an undisclosed location ([[Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.|''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.]]). '''Numbuh 1's Departure and the Galactic Kids Next Door' Somewhere far away from the amusement park, Numbuh 74.239 escorted Numbuh 1 to a large, cake-like spaceship. Numbuh 1 at first thought that was the cake, but 74.239 quickly revealed that the DCFDTL's cake was actually just a small, delicious cupcake, which he quickly ate. Starstruck, Numbuh 1 asked what was going on. The scientist 74.239 revealed that Numbuh 1 had been chosen by the Galactic KND as Earth's first-ever representative. He'd be sent deep into space, where he'd combat adult tyranny on a galactic scale. According to 74.239, adulthood was a "disease" that needed to be eradicated, reflecting the controversial goals of the GKND. Numbuh 1 was frightened at the possibility of leaving his friends and family behind, but was reassured that he'd be alright by none other than the recommissioned Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 999, his parents. They were going to be the only ones outside of the scientists who knew about Numbuh 1's true mission, but before they could see him off, the rest of Sector V arrived. Numbuhs 2-5 were deeply saddened by Numbuh 1's decision to leave Earth, they each giving a personal goodbye: Numbuh 2 handed his old friend some personal and experimental 2x4 technology; Numbuh 3 told Numbuh 1 that she'd miss him dearly; Numbuh 4 told Numbuh 1 that if he was ever in trouble, he and the rest of Sector V would stop what they were doing and would head over to him immediately; Numbuh 5 expressed skepticism of Numbuh 1's mission but nonetheless wished him luck. Numbuh 1 then requested Numbuh 5 to lead Sector V once again, which after great hesitation, she accepted. As his final request, Numbuh 1 tearfully told his teammates to never grow up and to always be there for one another. And with that, he boarded the ship and left Earth (Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S). Numbuh 5 Era A few months after Numbuh 1's departure, Numbuh 5 had assumed the role of Supreme Leader of the KND. One of the first things she did upon receiving the title was decommission the haughty and irritable Numbuh 363, not because he was over the age of 13 but because he always "freaked out" whenever somebody touched him (Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S). Training Cadets, referred to as Cadets Next Door, are trained at the Kids Next Door Arctic Base. Once there, they are subjected to simulations set up by a training officer, such as Numbuh 60, to see if they are indeed worthy of being inducted into the KND. Starting at "Level 1", the tests then increase in difficulty to appropriately challenge the cadets ([[Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.|''Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.]]). After they graduate on the Moonbase and pick a number for a codename, they put their booger into the KND Code Module, which is hooked up to the KND Super Computer, and are assigned to a Sector ([[Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.|''Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.]]). Ranks In the Kids Next Door, operatives are given certain positions within their teams. Some of the known positions (with some operative examples) include: *Supreme Leader **Numbuh 100(Formerly,Decommissioned) **Numbuh 274(Formerly,Teen Operative) **Numbuh 362 **Numbuh 5(After I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) *Head of Decommissioning **Numbuh 86 *Decommissioning Lieutenant **Numbuh 686 *Supreme Commander of Armed Forces *Global Tactical Officer **Numbuh 86 *Commander of the KND Arctic Base **Numbuh 60 *Sector Leader **Numbuh 1(Formerly, Current Human operative of the G:KND) **Numbuh 1-Love **Numbuh 10 **Numbuh 14 **Numbuh 142 *Sector Second-in-Command **Numbuh 5(Formerly, Future Supreme Leader After I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) *2x4 Technology Officer Leader **Numbuh 888 *2x4 Technology Officer **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh T(Tommy Gilligan)(Retired in G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S) **Numbuh 42 **Numbuh 202 *Weapons console *Scientist **Numbuh 74.239 **Numbuh 275 *Hand-to-hand combat **Numbuh 4 *Jail Breaker *Pilot **Numbuh 58 **Numbuh 59 *Soda, Snacks, and Treats Officer **Numbuh 83 *Diversionary Tactics **Numbuh 3 *Tactical Yo-Yo Specialist **Numbuh 84 *Undercover Teen Spy **Numbuh 9 **Numbuh 274(Chad Dickson)(Former Supreme Leader) *Spy **Numbuh 88 **Numbuh 362(Formerly,Supreme Leader in Season 3) *Guard *Nurse/Medical Specialist **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 86 Turning Thirteen, Decommissioning and the Teen Spies Organizations Decommissioning When an operative turns 13 years old, they are no longer permitted to be a operative and are thus slated to be decommissioned. The process involves the operative(s) being transported to the Moonbase where their memories that they accumulated during their time with the KND are forcibly removed ([[Operation: E.N.D.|''Operation: E.N.D.]]). The process isn't foolproof, as there are instances where operatives ''can remember some pieces of information, such as Numbuh 19th Century recalling the Alamode post-decommissioning (Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.). Others who only suffer a partial decommissioning can have their memories jogged back after getting hit in the head, like what happened to Numbuh 86 (Operation: F.O.R.G.E.T.). If an operative is cryogenically frozen past their thirteenth birthday, such as those who were trapped in ice cream following the Battle of the Alamode, they will still be decommissioned despite their age being the same as before they were frozen ([[Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.|''Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.]]).'' Some, such as Numbuh 686, willingly accept their decommissioning ([[Operation: F.O.R.G.E.T.|''Operation: F.O.R.G.E.T.]]). Others, like Numbuh 11 and Numbuh 206, betray the KND and become fugitives ([[2x4 Technology Handbook|''2x4 Technology Handbook]], Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E.). Teen Spies Though the majority of KND operatives end up decommissioned, some are retained by the organization in secret, becoming Teen Spies. This process is highly selective and only a chosen few get picked for the role, such as Numbuh 9 and Numbuh 274 ([[Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.|''Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.]], Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.)''. Recommissioning In rare circumstances, operatives can be recommissioned by using the Recommissioning Module. Though it had been used in the past, the device was supposedly "damaged beyond repair" in the Great Junior High Rebellion of '99. However, Numbuh 86 secretly had it fixed and used it to restore Sector V's memories following the incident with Chad Dickson in Operation: E.N.D.. Later, Numbuh 1 would use the device to restore his father's memories so they could fight Grandfather (Operation: Z.E.R.O.). Bases Being a global organization, the KND has sectors in every state, country and town.Youtube: Cartoons VS Cancer - Ep. 3 (The One with Mr. Warburton!) - 16:00 Most sectors are built around a giant treehouse, with the various rooms nestled inside the branches and leaves. A typical KND treehouse, such as Sector V, acts as a base of operations, complete with housing, weapons, ships and candy stores. Though uncommon, there are some KND bases that aren't treehouses. For instance, the Moonbase Headquarters is constructed primarily out of duct tape and metal (Operation: Z.E.R.O.). Another, the Deep Sea Science Lab, appears to have been built around a giant, thick piece of kelp. Temporary headquarters, such as a cardboard box used by Sector V ([[Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.|''Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.]]) or the barn used by Sector A (''Operation: A.M.I.S.H.), likewise, aren't treehouses either. The names of the Sectors are letters, such as Sector C or Sector J. In some cases, the letter of a Sector corresponds with their location in the world, such as how Sector C''' is located in 'C'hina and [[Sector I|Sector '''I]] is in I'ndia. But in reality, this is merely coincidental as generally most sector titles are random. ''Mr. W and his mind-bogglin' answers! | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum If an entire sector was to be decommissioned or the Sector's leader becomes a KND fugitive, the Decommissioning Squad has the authority to confiscate and re-purpose the whole base by severing its trunk and carrying it away (Operation: E.N.D.). When the sector leader gets decommissioned the treehouse will be moved to wherever the new leader's home is. Mr. W wrote me back! | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum Global Command See: KND Global Command '''Global Command is the central communications base of the entire Kids Next Door organization. It is located on the Moonbase Headquarters. Orders are dispensed from here to sectors back on Earth, as seen in Operation: I.T.. The KND Global Command is made up of the highest ranking officers of the KND, such as Numbuh 362 (Supreme Leader) and Numbuh 86 (Head of Decommissioning, later Global Tactical Officer). Known Sectors Africa * Algeria Sector * Burkina Falso Sector * Cameroon Sector * Egyptian Sector * Saudi Arabia Sector * Somalia Sector * South Africa Sector * Sudan Sector * Tanzania Sector * Tunisian Sector Antarctica * Arctic Base Asia * Sector C (China) * Sector I (India) * Japanese Sector * Philippines Sector Caribbean * Sector J (Jamaica) * Cayman Islands Sector * Cuba Sector * Deep Sea Science Lab Central America * Sector ES (El Salvador) * Sector U (Guatemala) Europe * Sector E (England) * Sector F (France) * Sector P (Pompeii, Italy) * Sector R (Moscow, Russia) * German Sector * Greek Sector * Swiss Sector (Switzerland) Moon * Moonbase ** Sector PR North America Canada * Canadian Sector Mexico * Mexican Sector * Nuevo Leon Sector * San Luis Potosi Sector United States * Sector A (Amish KND) * Sector G * Sector H (Hawaii) * Sector N (Tennessee) * Sector T (Texas) * Sector V * Sector X (Louisiana) * Alabama Sector * Florida Sector * Nevada Sector (Las Vegas, Nevada) * Ohio Sector (Cleveland, Ohio) * Super Convention Center South America * Brazil Sector * Ecuador Sector * Peruvian Sector * Venezuela Sector Unknown * Sector B * Sector D * Sector K * Sector L * Sector M * Sector O * Sector PDQ * Sector P.h.D * Sector Q * Sector S * Sector W * Sector Z * Central Bike Hub * Hairstyle Headquarters * Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff Other Sites of Interest *Fake Moon Set *Gihugeacarrier *Orbital Ice Cream Storage Facility *Orbital Shipyards Famous Members Among the massive armies of the KND, there are some who have risen above all others, being considered as the greatest heroes a kid can aspire to. Several cadets and even operatives of decent stature have been known to collect entire autograph books worth of signatures from them ([[Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.|''Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.]]). * Numbuh 0: Founder of the 7th Age of KND. * Numbuh 999: First female operative of the 7th Age. * Numbuh 1: Son of Numbuh 0, Keeper of the Book of KND and Earth's representative for the Galactic KND. * Numbuh 274: Former Supreme Leader and member of the Teen Spies Organization. * Numbuh 362: The KND's greatest spy who later became Supreme Leader. * Numbuh 9: Famed operative and member of the Teen Spies Organization * Sector V(Numbuhs 1~5): Numbuh 1's own teammates, the greatest active KND sector. * Sector Z: KND team who mysteriously disappeared, passing into legend. it was revealed they became Delightful Children from Down the Lane in Operation: Z.E.R.O. As a complete subversion, Numbuh 13 and Numbuh 363 are quite ''infamous for being terrible and/or huge liabilities. In addition, Numbuh 86 is a feared operative due to her attitude and occupation as Head of Decommissioning. Technology See: List of 2x4 Technology To accomplish their various missions, the Kids Next Door have access to a variety of gadgets and devices stored in their Treehouses. They use everyday items such as tape, wood, soda cans, metal and other household objects to make their weapons. The 2x4 Technology Officers and Scientists usually create an acronym for the technology (such as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., S'habby '''C'amper 'A'ctually 'M'akes 'P'erfect 'E'mergency 'R'escue-mabob), though there are exceptions such as Numbuh 2's Fly Suit and the Birthday Suits. Most known 2x4 technology has a 4th-wall break scene in which its dimensions and acronym are explained via digital specs in the episode that features them. There are only a few times in which this 4th-wall break was altered: * [[Operation: P.O.O.L.|''Operation: P.O.O.L.]]: The S.P.L.A.T.T.L.E. was introduced as a 2x4 technology antithesis under the Destructively Nefarious Kids' name by a male voice. *[[Operation: A.M.I.S.H.|''Operation: A.M.I.S.H.]]: An Amish equivalent of a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was introduced without dimensions, through a revolving door, in a 17th century picture frame, by a male voice. *''The Grim Adventures of the KND'''' ''(non-canon): the M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. had a rushed, nonsensical and completely childish acronym. In response, Mandy criticized the acronym's creator, Numbuh 3, for not coming up with something more sensible. Services As protectors of children worldwide, the KND offers a variety of services to operatives and non-operatives alike. Baloney Express The '''Baloney Express is a note-delivering service provided at schools like Gallagher Elementary School. According to one of their couriers, the Baloney Express has never allowed a note to be read by anyone other than its intended recipient ([[Operation: N.O.T.E.|''Operation: N.O.T.E.]]). KND Nightly News 'KND Nightly News' is a television program covering recent news involving the Kids Next Door. The anchors are Numbuh 10 and Numbuh 11.0. One of their programs provides a list of operatives who have turned thirteen years old and would be decommissioned that day ([[Operation: C.O.U.C.H.|''Operation: C.O.U.C.H.]]). Other KND-Related Organizations *Galactic KND *KND Splinter Cell *Teen Spies Organization Trivia *The Kids Next Door are often called names and insults by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Teen Ninjas, such as Chad and Cree and the adult villains such as Grandfather, Father, Mr. Boss, and Stickybeard. The operatives reciprocate by calling them equally irritating names. *The Kids Next Door only fight against evil adults. As such, they don't often take issue with their own parents or other adults active in their lives. However, as seen in Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T. and Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F., they do not hesitate to aim their weapons at other operatives' parents, even if they know them. *Despite the Kids Next Door being a worldwide and known organization, most operatives' parents are oblivious to their children's adventures and missions, thinking it as only child's play or that they are pretending. Other adults, as seen in Operation: C.L.O.S.E.T., may contact Kids Next Door for missions involving rescuing their own kids or doing them acceptable errands. *According to Numbuh 65.3 in the Sooper Secrets and Boomerang Bloopers book, the youngest Kids Next Door operative ever was only 10 months old. *All operatives are trained in the basics of hacking, although most would end up playing video games.NUMBUH 1 IS 11!!! PLUS, HOW TO GET INTO THE TND| Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum * A perk of being an operative is that there are special inoculations against tasting cauliflower.OMG! it's so obvious i'm not even gonna say it | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum * Numbuh's can be reused. Mr.Warbuton's sneaky answers to my questions | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum * On general observation it appears that the most famous operatives are known by their numbuhs or sectors. They're not normally famous by their names, otherwise it would have been easier to find Numbuh 0 in the movie. References Category:Groups and Organizations